In the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), a radio access method and a radio network for cellular mobile communications (hereinafter, referred to as “Long Term Evolution (LTE)”, or “Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (EUTRA)”) have been studied. In LTE, a base station apparatus is also referred to as an evolved NodeB (eNodeB), and a terminal apparatus is also referred to as a User Equipment (UE). LTE is a cellular communication system in which multiple areas each covered by the base station apparatus are deployed to form a cellular structure. A single base station apparatus may manage multiple cells.
It is specified in LTE release 13 that uplink control information is transmitted on a PUSCH and a PUCCH (NPLs 1, 2, 3, and 4). It is discussed in NPL 5 shortening a Transmission Time Interval (TTI) and reduction in processing time. It is discussed in NPL 6 that channel state information and Hybrid Automatic Repeat reQuest-ACKnowledgement (HARQ-ACK) are transmitted on a sPUCCH and a sPUSCH.